


Sayonara

by OppaiShiri



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Other, POV First Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiShiri/pseuds/OppaiShiri
Summary: "Sayori?" I call outside her door.When I opened it, I knew it was too late.





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shiitu this is sad AF. Well, you knew what you signed up for when you clicked on this page.  
> Having second thoughts about whether you should read this or not? You can go, now.
> 
> WARNING: Contains suicide. If that disturbs you in any way, then please leave. This might not be for you. Thank you :)

"Sayori?" I call out, my hands trembling as I reach for the knob. Minding my manners, I instead knock on the door.

 

It's been strange. She had been far too quiet lately; a lot different than who she used to be. Distant. 

That's why I came here, to check in on her and to see if she was alright.

When I saw that note, I knew...

 

"Hello?" I rapped on the door again, but...to no answer. _Maybe she wasn't home, yet?_ Maybe I shouldn't be here at a time like this...I might be invading her privacy otherwise.

And, yet. Somehow I knew. 

 

When I pushed the door open, it was like my insides had just turned in inside out. It churned when I looked at the sight before me; unbelievably real and yet so surreal it took me a moment to actually process exactly what I was seeing.

 

A noose was wrapped around Sayori's neck. Her body had glitched for a second, and then flicked back into a corpse. It was completely silent; the only sounds were the swoosh of her body every now and then. Her window was still slightly open; the curtains swaying back and forth in the background. 

 

And her face....

Oh god, her _face_.

Now that I could see her clearly, I resisted the urge to scream, to cry, to _anything_. 

 

It was like staring back at a dead goldfish. Her eyes were empty and dull; staring into mine. I felt myself regurgitate; the metallic taste of blood spurted out of my mouth. I can't bear to look at her; just the sight alone of someone who just smiled the other day at me, who joked with me whenever I felt sad, who told stories just for laughs, who was now dead unsettled me to my very stomach.

 

_God, who did this???_

 

Why wasn't I there for her more? I knew I was avoiding her lately these days; spending most of my time with the other members of the _Doki Doki Literature Club_. I should've recognized those tell-tale signs when she looked away, when her smile faltered for just a moment. When she faked her happiness just for me to be with the other girls. I wish I could've done something just to be by her side again just like the old days when we were a lot younger and a lot closer. 

I'm sorry, Sayori.  

 

 ** _Sayonara_**.

 

 

 


End file.
